dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spirit Bomb Triumphant
This is the 11th episode of the Kid Buu Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Yappari Saikyo Son Goku!! Majin Bu Shometsu". The episode first aired on December 13, 1995. Recap Last time, Goku made the Spirit Bomb and he was ready to fire it. When Goku was about to fire it, Vegeta was laying on the ground because he had been injured while trying to distract Kid Buu. Vegeta tells Goku he can't move and told Goku to throw the bomb without worrying about him. Kid Buu, thinking of this goes and steps on Vegeta and he waits and laughs. Goku, being unable to fire, just stands there. Then Kid Buu fires at Goku, who tries to resist it. Fat Majin Buu then woke up with a mad face, but when Hercule ran towards him, Majin Buu just knoked him down and Hercule does not know why. Fat Majin Buu pushes Kid Buu and tells Hercule to take Vegeta. Then Kid Buu fires a blast at fat Majin Buu, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Hercule runs over and carries Vegeta away. Then, Hercule tells Goku to throw the Spirit Bomb right away. Goku then fires, and Kid Buu fires at it, but the bomb was too strong. However, as soon as the bomb reaches Buu, he takes control of it and stops it dead in its tracks. Back on Earth the others are trying to find a way to help Goku. Goku tries to do his best to beat Kid Buu, but Goku's strength was too drained, and he couldn't muster the power to push the bomb into Kid Buu. Then, Kid Buu walks with the bomb. Vegeta wakes up and asks Hercule to ask the citizens to give more energy to make the ball stronger. Hercule refuses, knowing that the people had already given too much energy, and if they gave anymore, they might die of exhaustion. Then, Vegeta tells Hercule that if they don't do it, Kid Buu will destroy everyone and everything in the universe. Vegeta demands that Hercule do it, but Hercule refuses to sacrifice the life of his people. Vegeta was about to give up when it hit him. They still had a wish left on Namek. Vegeta asks Dende to revive Goku's strength with the last wish. A patient Porunga happily grants the wish, and Goku's strength is restored. Just then, Kid Buu fires the Spirit Bomb back at Goku. Goku is about ready to give up, when Dende telepathically informs him that his full strength is back. Thanking him, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan, and in the nick of time, just before his own bomb kills him, he stopped it and pushed it back at Kid Buu. Trying with all his might, Buu pushes back. At the same time, Goku has a flashback of all the events that have happened because of Buu, and selflessly says that he enjoyed fighting him, and that he would like it if Buu was reincarnated as a better person someday. After the flashback, everybody (except for a still-surprised Hercule) cheers Goku on (Babidi is even cheering for Goku in Hell, and all of the villains there are amazed at Goku's power), and they tell him to kill Buu. With a great force of power, Goku pushes the Spirit Bomb into Buu. Kid Buu can't hold it back anymore, and with a look of fear on his face, Buu is completely vaporized, and is defeated. Knowing that the threat of the evil side of Majin Buu is gone now, Goku powers down, and Vegeta, with a sigh of relief, falls on the ground. As Goku's feet hit the ground, he smiles and gives Vegeta a thumbs up, telling Vegeta that they do make a good team after all. Vegeta looks up and smiles back, and gives him another thumbs up. From that moment on, Goku and Vegeta were no longer enemies, but friends. The earth was finally at peace, and all was well once again. Fights Majin Buu Vs Kid Buu Goku Vs Kid Buu Trivia *After killing Kid Buu, Goku tells Vegeta "We make a pretty good team after all, don't we?" This was a reference to Vegeta's line in Episode 22, Goku Strikes Back, when Goku and Vegeta are about to fight. This was set eleven years, fifteen sagas, and 249 episodes ago (going by the first, shorter English version with 276 episodes). *Kid Buu is the final character to die in Dragonball Z, and the only villain in Dragonball Z (not counting the movies) to be killed by Goku (unless Yakon counts, he ate Goku's energy and exploded). *Unlike in Vegeta's Respect, the edited version did not include the scenes showing the dead villains. *Babidi does not seem to realize that the Majin Buu that killed him is separate from the Kid Buu that was killed by Goku. He says "This must be what joy feels like" when Kid Buu was being destroyed. *Though there are five more following episodes, this episode marks the end of the fights against evil (until Dragonball GT, though many consider it non-canon). Category:Kid Buu Saga